


Дженсен без названия

by kasmunaut, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Babylon 5, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Fairy Tale Style, Humor, M/M, «сон Алисы» (с)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: В космосе всё не то, чем кажется: Дженсены, инопланетяне и даже рука Баки. И только старбакс именно то, чем кажется, на небе и на земле.





	Дженсен без названия

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** «Во время ВБ Баки попадает в плен к инопланетянину, который похищает его для размножения. Размножение происходит путем введения двух членов-тентаклей инопланетянина в Дженсена через задницу и рот, оплодотворение происходит в тот момент, когда оба члена "встречаются" внутри жертвы и выделяют соответствующие вещества. Баки в сознании, в ужасе и в попытках не задохнуться. На анатомический обоснуй можно забить, это чисто кинк на подрочить. МПРЕГ и ХЭ а-ля веселое семейство — на выбор автора».  
> Кроссовер с сериалом «Вавилон-5», АУ событий сериала. ООС анатомии центавриан. Ксенофилия. ООС пространства, времени и химических веществ. Домыслы на тему трейлера «Мстители: Война бесконечности», которые, скорей всего, ошибочны.

Гигантское колесо инопланетного корабля буксовало в небе над Нью-Йорком. У Питера Паркера не хватало силенок подтолкнуть его так, чтобы оно наконец набрало ход и стронулось с места.

— Эй, вы там, внизу, — крикнул он Мстителям, добивавшим последних подручных Таноса. — Помогли бы.

Сэм услышал, поднял голову. Подхватил Стива и Баки, и вскоре они рядом с Питером вместе толкали колымагу пришельцев. Наконец с громким скрежетом колесо начало раскручиваться, быстрее и быстрее.

— Прыгайте, — крикнул Сэм, и тут его крыло попало между спиц колеса и с треском переломилось. Пришлось ему немедленно последовать своему же совету.

Внизу Наташа, Клинт и Тони (он был без костюма, потому что тот проявил излишний интеллект и смылся, едва заметив Таноса) натянули простынку.

За Сэмом прыгнул Питер. Стив торопил Баки, тянул к нему руку, но тут его самого подхватил порыв высотного ветра, оторвал от колеса и швырнул вниз. А Баки остался. Дело в том, что Т’Чалла сделал его руку не из вибраниума, как думали все, а перековал на нее свеженький залетный метеорит из еще более шустрого вещества. И теперь весь ее металл тянуло к родной планете. Ведь он был из звездной системы, где жили разумные металлы.

Часть его собратьев пошла на обшивку и другие детали гигантского колеса, и теперь они с рукой успели узнать друг друга и познакомиться, пока люди занимались мордобоем и прочей бестолковой суетой. Сейчас атомы, из которых состояла рука Баки, подтягивая друг друга, намертво примагнитили его к колесу, грозившему вот-вот вылететь на орбиту и дальше в космос.

Когда воздуха стало уже ощутимо не хватать, в обшивке открылся люк, оттуда высунулось нечто, похожее на длинное гладкое щупальце с присоской на конце, и втащило Баки внутрь.

Внизу Стив на мотоцикле с почти космической скоростью мчался к ближайшему аэропорту, чтобы оттуда вылететь на мыс Канаверал.

***

Рука, попав на борт космического корабля, расслабилась и вроде даже замурлыкала своими пластинами.

— Предательница, — бросил ей Баки и огляделся в поисках щупальцев. Но вокруг были лишь вполне обыкновенные с виду люди. Правда, у одного на голове топорщился веером странный гребень, но, похоже, это была просто прическа. Рядом с ним стоял вообще совершенно нормальный земной парень в джинсах и кожаной куртке.

Баки посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— Дженсен, — протянул тот руку для знакомства. — Ты же Баки?

— А откуда ты меня знаешь? — подозрительно нахмурился Баки. Парень был смазливым, с пухлыми щеками и длинными, как у Стива, ресницами. Черт, они там внизу волнуются. Но он не может в одиночку разнести этот корабль. Надо действовать хитростью и разведать обстановку.

— Ну, я тут как бы вместо тебя. Или ты вместо меня. Я должен был тебя сыграть. Но не вышло. Роль отдали другому. — Парень показал куда-то вверх, если в космическом пространстве было такое понятие.

— Все мы в этой жизни играем роли, — вмешался второй, с гребнем. — Лондо Маллари, к вашим услугам. Посол цивилизации, которой больше нет. — Его лицо на секунду застыло трагической маской, а потом приняло преувеличенно любезное выражение.

— Простите, а можно попросить остановить этот корабль, чтобы я сошел здесь? — всё-таки не утерпел Баки.

— Увы, — развел руками гребневатый Лондо. — Похоже, мы сейчас окажемся в гиперпространстве.

В иллюминатор было видно, как перед кораблем раскрылась гигантская воронка, он с размаху влетел в неё, звёзды померкли, вокруг всё отливало какой-то красноватой чернотой.

— Пойдемте, молодые люди, здесь больше не будет ничего интересного, а я угощу вас рюмочкой бревари, пока мы летим к следующему порталу…

Через некоторое время они уже сидели в абсолютно сферической гостиной, из иллюминаторов которой открывался прекрасный вид на зловещий багровый вакуум, и угощались какими-то засахаренными фруктами, похожими на осьминожьи щупальца. Баки казалось, что они немного извиваются, но, возможно, виной всему была пониженная гравитация. Рука, словно извиняясь за то, что затащила его сюда, выбирала самые лакомые кусочки и подносила их ему ко рту. В бокале плескался инопланетный алкоголь. Лондо, то трагически вздымая выдающиеся брови, то прикрывая тяжёлые веки, рассказывал историю войны, сотрясавшей глубины космоса, историю гибели его родной планеты от рук ворлонцев, историю одиночества последнего выжившего центаврианина…

— Когда же всё это было? — спросил Баки. — Долго вы сюда летели? И что вы вообще здесь делаете, с Таносом?

— Кто такой Танос? Этот грубый невежа, попросивший подвезти его, а сам фактически захвативший чужой крейсер? На Земле ему, кажется, воздали по заслугам. А что касается даты трагических событий… Ну, для вас она ещё не наступила. Это случится в 23 веке по вашему летоисчислению.

— Э-э… а как же вы?..

— Ну, это ещё одна беспокойная раса, минбарцы. Замутили какой-то прибор, создавший временной парадокс, и по всей галактике пошли временные воронки. Я был бы рад остаться в вашем времени и добраться до цветущего Центавра, чтобы оставить предупреждение потомкам, но, честно говоря, боюсь, что теперь мы снова возвращаемся обратно в двадцать третий век…

Эта идея Баки совершенно не понравилась. Он попытался сосредоточиться и решить, что ему делать, а пока для успокоения нервов разглядывал Дженсена и радовался, что тому не дали сыграть его, Баки, что бы это ни значило.

Дженсен, похоже, тоже впервые услышал обо всех этих величественных трагедиях. Он даже приоткрыл пухлые губы, широко распахнул глаза и время от времени слизывал сахарные крошки, прилипшие к уголкам рта. Из-за его спины высунулось какое-то странное местное растение — тёмное и подвижное, и тоже сняло пару крошек, а потом погладило его по щеке.

Баки чувствовал, что засыпает, но всё никак не мог заснуть окончательно. Язык и ноги не слушались, даже рука безвольно поникла, а смазка в ней словно загустела. Но глаза тем не менее оставались открытыми, опустить веки он тоже не мог. Он только смотрел и думал, что это растение здесь забыло, разумное ли оно и почему так напоминает щупальце, втащившее его на борт корабля.

Под неторопливое журчание речи Лондо растение покрутило утолщением на конце, походившим не то на бутон, не то на плотный свернутый лист, и скользнуло Дженсену в рот. Видимо, хотело достать крошки ещё и оттуда. Но вылезать и не думало, а, похоже, продвигалось всё дальше вперёд. Лицо Дженсена приобрело удивлённое выражение. Из-за его спины выдвинулся ещё один стебель и, бережно обвив талию, приподнял его в воздух. Третий змеистый побег аккуратно расстегнул брюки и пролез куда-то внутрь.

Баки удалось скосить глаза на Лондо. Их разделял фигурный многоярусный столик, уставленный бутылками и сосудами с закусками. Поэтому хорошо видно было только голову, плечи и вцепившиеся в подлокотники руки. Лондо уже не говорил, он застыл с сосредоточенным и мучительным выражением, прикусив губу. Слышно было его тяжёлое дыхание.

Дженсен, как ни странно, похоже, никакого дискомфорта не испытывал. Возможно, это ему тоже снится, как и мне, подумал Баки. Так, но если это сон, то Дженсен сейчас должен превратиться в Стива, который пришёл меня будить, космическая гостиная — в круглую хижину на озере, а странные самостоятельные щупальца — в обыкновенные вакандские лианы…

Но тут Лондо с грохотом опрокинул столик ногой, и Баки увидел, что все три щупальца… растения… нет, кошмар всё-таки какой… короче, эти штуки — выходят из его расстегнутой ширинки. Но он уже опускал Дженсена в кресло и втягивал свои… м-м-м… конечности обратно. Последнее щупальце с чмоканьем вылетело изо рта. Дженсен тоже причмокнул губами, потом встряхнулся, словно на него перестало действовать какое-то колдовство, и потянулся за бокалом.

— Нет, стойте, стойте! Одной каплей вы погубите целую цивилизацию! Минуту, молодой человек, всего лишь минуту!

Дженсен хотел что-то ответить, но изменился в лице, сделал глотательное движение и поднёс руку к горлу, будто его тошнило.

— Не сдерживайте, не сдерживайте себя! Ещё немного, и вы будете свободны! Вы дадите жизнь многим поколениям центаврианцев, вас будут почитать как прародителя целой расы!

Дженсен, может, и хотел поблагодарить за оказанную ему честь, но, когда он открыл рот, из него вылетели какие-то жёлтые пушинки. Множество жёлтых пушистых шариков роились в воздухе, их становилось всё больше. Словно неведомый ветер занёс сюда семена какого-то легкомысленного растения.

Желтые пушистики окружали их со всех сторон, и часть ринулась к Баки, словно пытаясь познакомиться. Совсем близко можно было разглядеть бусинки глаз и крошечные пушистые крылышки, шесть штук, как у херувимов или еще каких-то толстых церковных младенцев. В детстве Баки всегда интересовало, как именно эти шесть крыльев могут работать, и теперь он понимал, как. Засмотревшись на это чудо, он не заметил, как чуть не вдохнул одного из херувимчиков. Ещё немного, и он задохнулся бы, но щупальце, выстрелив из Лондо, с силой ударило его по спине, и несчастный малыш пулей вылетел из него обратно на свет.

Тут Баки уже точно должен был проснуться, но острота чувств вернулась, а Лондо, Дженсен и их пушистые отпрыски никуда не делись. Баки немного мутило — и от выпитого (о сила центаврианского алкоголя, сумевшего перебороть сыворотку), и от увиденного, и ужасно хотелось заехать сладкоречивому обманщику в челюсть, но жертва изнасилования с неприкрытым восторгом и умилением собирала в ладони эту поросль новой жизни.

Лондо поднял столик и водрузил на него большую чашу, в которую насыпал какого-то порошка. Шарообразные серафимчики, видимо, почуяв какой-то особый запах, стали слетаться на него, укладываться ровными слоями и засыпать. По крайней мере, их крылышки переставали вращаться как пропеллеры, а глазки закрывались. Наконец в воздухе больше не осталось ни одной пушинки. Последняя запуталась у Дженсена в волосах, он осторожно вынул ее и чуть ли не со слезами уложил к остальным.

Лондо накрыл инкубатор крышкой.

— Пройдёт время, они подрастут, окуклятся, а потом из коконов появятся здоровые младенцы, которые вырастут в полноценных граждан Центавра. Благодарю вас, молодой человек.

Лондо протянул руку, словно для прощания, но Дженсен решительно сдвинул брови:

— Хотите смыться с моими детьми? Не пройдёт! Я воспитаю их сам. Мы ведь летим на нейтральную территорию? Я обращусь в межгалактический суд!.. Обвинять вас в изнасиловании я, так уж и быть, не стану. Вы помогли мне реализовать мечту любого актёра: жить дальше в тысяче разных воплощений. Но кем станут эти воплощения, решать мне…

Лондо что-то отвечал, но Баки перестал слушать. Его совершенно не устраивало, что они стремительно удаляются от Земли и от Стива.

Он пошевелил металлическими пальцами, пробуждая руку от спячки, и мысленно обратился к ней: «Ты меня сюда затащила, ты и возвращай, неблагодарная! А то смазывать не буду и вообще отправлю в переплавку».

Рука слегка застонала суставами, словно спрашивая: «И что мне теперь делать?!»

«А что хочешь, то и делай. Ты шибко умная, я смотрю, так что сообрази как-нибудь».

Он встал и оперся ладонью на дверь. Та отъехала в сторону, а рука тихонько потянула его за собой, поближе к управляющему центру корабля. Дойдя до какого-то важного узла, он прислонился металлическим плечом к переборке. Золотые прожилки на руке словно загорелись, плечо начало нагреваться, по стене пошла еле заметная волна — так распространяются новости в толпе.

И вскоре Баки понял (обнаружив, что и сам в какой-то степени понимает язык металла), что весь корабль собрал свою железную волю в кулак, развернулся и полетел в обратном направлении.

Через несколько часов воронка портала выплюнула их в окрестностях Земли. Корабль снова снизился над Нью-Йорком — там, где забрали Баки. Но город выглядел непривычно. Что-то плавало в небе, напоминая мусор на поверхности моря после наводнения. И внизу здания располагались как-то хаотично. Баки уже стоял на внутренней поверхности гигантского колеса и думал, как бы ему спуститься, как вдруг воздух засветился, и рядом с ним оказался вакандский транспортник. Открылся люк, там появилась встрёпанная Шури: один узел из косичек развязался, и они змеились по ветру. Она широко улыбалась, сверкая белоснежными зубами, и тянула к нему руки. Из-за ее спины появился Стив, он щурился и украдкой вытирал глаза. Баки разбежался и прыгнул. Транспортник сделал манёвр, и высунувшийся из люка Стив поймал Баки и затащил внутрь.

Он не спешил опускать его, так и держал на руках. А Шури смеялась и рассказывала:

— Нет, что здесь было, ты представь. Когда Капитан выяснил, что опоздал улететь, он перевернул небо и землю, в такой он был ярости. То есть буквально перевернул. Вон, видишь, последствия? — Она кивнула на странные обломки, парившие в небе. — С тех пор всё так и не станет как следует на место. Но это подействовало. Небо раскрылось и выпустило тебя, теперь ты снова с нами. Летим же домой!

***

Над Вакандой опускался вечер, в небе полыхал и переливался первый мирный закат, знаменитая местная вечерняя заря, полюбоваться которой скоро будут привозить экскурсии. Не отрывая глаз от этой красоты, не отнимая руки, лежавшей в ладонях Стива, Баки рассказывал ему обо всём, что случилось в этот странный, не поддающийся подсчёту промежуток времени.

— Как ты думаешь, надо было набить Лондо морду?

— Морду — пожалуй, нет, а вот помочь этому Дженсену в суде в качестве свидетеля, возможно, стоило бы. Но не факт, что нам удастся попасть в их время, если они опять движутся по какому-то… завихрению. Ты не представляешь, что для меня значит твоя удача. Что ты выбрал возвращение и смог вернуться. Дженсен-то как-нибудь переживёт, а я бы…

Стив замолчал. Становилось прохладно. Снизу, от подножия обрыва, долетали запахи цветущих деревьев. Поднявшийся ветер нёс мимо них какие-то странно знакомые — возможно, жёлтые — пушинки, постепенно розовевшие в последних закатных лучах.


End file.
